The Wolf and the Raven
by BloodyRaynFalls22
Summary: When Lycan Nightshade is born, he discovers a plot that will not only endanger Ichigo Kurosaki's family and life, but also his home. He has to work with Ichigo and her family or risk losing his family forever.
1. Authors Note

Title: The Raven and the Wolf

Plot: Ichigo is a Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Human hybrid that is part of the 15% of the people born with one or more animal DNA. Lycan is the new Celestial, a being that is everything in Universes, but is cursed to never know peace in death. He has lived 7 lives now. The 1st – 6th being when he was a different Soul entirely, and after the last one gave up her life, he is now the Celestial. Soul Society finds out about Ichigo and is planning on killing her, her family, and her friends. Lycan is born to Starrk and Grimmjow, so when he discovers Soul Society's plans, he goes to get Ichigo and her loved ones to Las Notches. Once there, he leads them to Aizen, whom welcomes them and lets them live there and choose if they want to fight or not.

Pairings: Starrk x Grimmjow, Aizen x Kisuke, Gin x Ichigo, Kenpachi x Unohana, Isane x Nanao, Renji x Rukia, Byakuya x Toshiro, Nnoitora x Lycan, x Szayelle.

Warnings: Slash, femslash, language, some gore, and lemons.

Fem-Ichigo: She has long, silky, wavy, dark orange hair. Her hair is spiky on the top and has spikes that flow naturally down her hair. Her eyes are honey brown, but when angered or Shiro is being protective, her eyes hollowfy. When her animal DNA is showing, her eyes flash amber or blue. She has an hour glass figure but is not too skinny and not too fat. It's perfectly proportioned. She is usually wearing her uniform for school, or clothes that fir her personality. Her casual clothing are tank-tops in brown, white, red, gold, blue, black, or amber. She also wears blouses and jackets (light in hot seasons) in the same colors as her tank-tops. Her pants, shorts, or skirts are in the same colors as well as her shoes. Her animal DNA are wolf, raven, and dragon.

Lycan: He has shoulder length black hair with teal bangs and highlights. It is slightly wavy with his bangs being spiked back a little. His eyes are colored a liquid gold. When mad, they hollowfy and one becomes teal and the other brown. When his animal DNA shows, they flash either amber or blue. Since he I a Submissive Alpha, his body is slightly curvy. He usually wears long-, medium-, or short-sleeved shirts, jackets (light in hot seasons), pants, shorts, and combat boots in the colors, black, gold, brown, blue, teal, or blood red. His main animal DNA being, wolf, fox, panther, snow leopard, raven, hawk, and dragon.

OC Zanpakto:

KuroLuna

Shikai – Howl to the Sky and Moon, KuroLuna (full release)

Howl to the Sky and Moon, Luna (half release)

Bankai – Chishio KuroLuna (full release)

Chishio Luna (half release)

KuroLuna is a woman of 20 in looks. She has alabaster skin, golden eyes, black hair with silver highlights that is straight with a slight wave. She wears formal Kimonos that are black, silver, and red. She has wolf ears and six-wolf tails that are black with silver tips. She is a very caring person ad hates bloodshed when in Shikai form. When she is in Bankai, she looks to be a 16-year-old version of herself and she is still caring but she is bloodthirsty in Bankai form. Animal form is a 6-tailed, horse-sized, wolf that is black with silver ear/tails tips with a silver underbelly and chest, along with her paws being silver.

Armageddon

Shikai – Bring Chaos and Destruction to this World, Armageddon (Full release)

Bankai – Chishio Armageddon (Full release)

Armageddon is a man of 38 in looks. He has black hair that is shoulder length with blood red highlights. He has deathly pale skin, one gold and one red eye. He has wolf ears and 8 wolf tails that are black with blood red tips. He is a strict but caring and fair, stoic person. In Bankai, he looks like a 34-year-old version of himself. He is an 8-tailed, horse-sized wolf all the time, so he has no need for clothing.


	2. Prologue

Plot: Ichigo is a Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Human hybrid that is part of the 15% of the people born with one or more animal DNA. Lycan is the new Celestial, a being that is everything in Universes, but is cursed to never know peace in death. He has lived 7 lives now. The 1st – 6th being when he was a different Soul entirely, and after the last one gave up her life, he is now the Celestial. Soul Society finds out about Ichigo and is planning on killing her, her family, and her friends. Lycan is born to Starrk and Grimmjow, so when he discovers Soul Society's plans, he goes to get Ichigo and her loved ones to Las Notches. Once there, he leads them to Aizen, whom welcomes them and lets them live there and choose if they want to fight or not.

Pairings: Starrk x Grimmjow, Aizen x Kisuke, Gin x Ichigo, Kenpachi x Unohana, Isane x Nanao, Renji x Rukia, Byakuya x Toshiro, Nnoitora x Lycan, x Szayelle.

Warnings: Slash, femslash, language, some gore, and lemons.

Prologue: The Birth and Life of Lycan Nightshade:

A scream ripped through the air followed by cursing and threats of ripping someone's privates off. The scream came from a white panther with black markings, as it snarled at a big dark brown dire wolf that was trying to calm it's mate down, but was having no luck in that department. The panther panted and let loose another scream as a shudder went throughout it's body. If one were to come upon this situation, they would see two animals with a hole in their bodies and a mask like face. The dire wolf was bigger than the panther and was trying to soothe it, while the panther was laying on it's side, with a bulging belly, showing that it was pregnant.

Finally, after what felt like hours to the panther, it pushed out a small wolf/panther cub that had raven like dragon wings. It was black with teal snow leopard markings on its fur and white raven markings on its wings, while the little one's ears were more fox than anything. The little one mewled and curled up to the now soothed and calm panther, that started to bathe its fur and wings, somewhat confused as to why it had so many animals in it. The panther sighed and nuzzled its mate that came forward.

"What should we name him, Coyote?" the panther asked with a masculine voice, showing that it, was actually a male. He looked at the wolf and nuzzled his mate once more before going back to cleaning the little pup. He heard a masculine hum from the wolf, showing that the wolf was male as well. He turned and looked at the wolf with blue eyes showing patience and love for the wolf in front of him and purred softly.

"How about Lycan Nightshade? I know that it seems weird, but that's the thought that popped into my head." Coyote said with a thoughtful tone and laid down beside the panther and added, "Does that sound good, Grimmjow? If not, we can think of something else for the name." He then laid his head down onto Grimmjow's shoulder, letting out a soft growl that resembled a purr, but was the wolf equivalent of a feline's purr,

Grimmjow smiled and nodded in agreement. The name sounded lovely to him. "Sure Coyote. I think it sounds lovely for the little pup. We should probably look for a territory that we can be in without our little one being harmed." Grimmjow said and that was all that was said for the night.

As the years passed, Lycan grew to be a mixture of his parents. He was fiercely loyal and had some lazy moments, but was generally a playful pup. He did have his mother's foul mouth a good portion of the time, but his had his father's patience and temper. He grew to have the slimness of a panther, but the strength of a wolf, while also having the pack mentality.

Lycan's first year was of just being a pup and living inside of the den, not being allowed to leave it under any circumstances. So with him being a playful pup, he would make up games on the spot and play with his mother.

Lycan's second to fourth years of being a pup were teaching him how to be able to defend himself and how to hunt, since they WERE hollows and lived inside of Hueco Mundo. He was not yet being taught how to use his Reiatsu, since it was not yet necessary.

Lycan's fifth to eighth years of living were of learning just how to use his Reiatsu and the Hollow techniques that came with being one. He learned how to do all of them and with his insane learning curve, he soon had all of them mastered and was allowed to go out and hunt down Hollows and feed on them, quickly growing in power and soon became an Adjuchas.

Lycan's ninth and tenth years were spent exploring both Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. Unfortunately, he was caught by a Shinigami while he was exploring and had been able to dodge a blow to the mask and instead was hit on the shoulder. He was about to be killed, when he was saved and brought back to his parents by a severely injured Celestial. They spent about three months of his tenth year trying to heal her, but they failed and she decided to give up her life to make Lycan the next Celestial.

Lycan's eleventh to thirteenth years were spent being taught how to control and make three suppressers to suppress his new Reiatsu. He got that done within two months and now wore them all of the time. They were two front leg bracers and a collar. He was then taught by the late Celestial's Zanpakto, all of them from previous lives. He was able to quickly learn all of the techniques that he was taught in three years, but knew that there was still more to be taught and to learn. He soon became a Vasto Lorde along with his Parents, with the exception of his dad, since his dad was now a Vasto Lorde Arrancar.

Lycan's fourteenth and fifteenth years were unusual. Him and his parents were now Vasto Lorde class Arrancar. Natural ones at that, since they were powerful and had ripped their masks off. Lycan also had a pseudo sibling from Lillinette Gingerback. They were found by three Shinigami that were trying to build a haven for Hollows that wanted to be safe from the Shinigami and were trying to also build a society for them. But it wasn't just for Hollows, it was for Hybrids and any human that could see the souls that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society that had powers.

Finally, Lycan's sixteenth year, he was able to infiltrate the place that Shinigami lived and he was listening in on a conversation between Yamamoto and some of Soi-Fon's squad along with Soi-Fon herself. It seemed that a girl named Ichigo Kurosaki, a human that was insanely strong and was a hybrid along with being a part of the 15% of humans that had one or more animal DNA was being discussed. It seemed that they were planning on killing her and her family and any of the humans that associated with them.

This pissed off Lycan, so he snuck back to Hueco Mundo and went straight to Aizen and told him what he had learned, which actually horrified the Shinigami leader. Lycan asked what was wrong and found out that Aizen was the Godfather of Ichigo and best friends with Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father. He was told to get some of the other's and rescue Ichigo and any that would be loyal to Ichigo and get them to Hueco Mundo, where they would be safe from Sould Society and Yamamoto.


End file.
